ROOM
by miku
Summary: Sendo finally meets Ippo's idol. What does he think? And will he change his mind after spending a night with this person? Hint of shounen ai. Unbetaed. Please email the author for possible mistakes and for suggestions. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


**ROOM (One Shot)  
**By miku

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hajime No Ippo. The story presented here is purely created by a disillusioned Miyata-fan. 

**Author's Note**: I can't help it. I can't find any Miyata-uke fiction anywhere and it's killing me. I can't write anymore BUT for the sake of Ichiro Miyata's uke-ness, I'll try!!

**Warning**: May contain spoilers and hint of shounen ai. May not be suitable for young readers.

* * *

_ I can't understand this guy. He speaks about facing this Ichiro Miyata every darn chance he gets - acts too excited like a fanboy who longs to win a date with his idol. He starts to not look like a pro-boxer when he begins thinking about that bastard and it irritates me like hell. Why can't he just accept the fact that they are not destined to fight? I AM the one destined to fight him. I AM the one destined to beat him… and not some prince charming._

_ I have seen this Ichiro Miyata. Coach would have me watching his video-taped fights whenever I have to face boxers who rely on speed. I can say he's good; he is the OPBF champion after all. But he is frail. I can't imagine myself going in an all-out exchange of fist with him. His body is too slim for his height; it seems like it can't take too much beating._

_ His counter expertise, on the other hand, is definitely amazing. I have found myself gaping a few times but I am not looking forward to experience those counters myself. I am merely not interested. What I want is a macho fist-fight; an opponent that could take hundreds of blows like a sandbag._

_ I really don't like you, Ichiro Miyata. And I have valid reason to – my dream opponent is totally smitten by your boxing style… no - totally smitten by __**you**_

Those were Sendo Takeshi's thoughts while listening to Makunochi Ippo recounting Miyata's recent match. Therefore, it was just natural for him to feel his nerve snapping the moment Miyata entered the room indifferently and greeted Ippo a bland "Happy Birthday".

_ Acting all-VIP - this proud bitch._

And Sendo just had to excuse himself, leave the room and rudely bumping Miyata's shoulder in the process, and sulk outside. Nobody understood the reason behind his hostility but it was easily ignored – he's Sendo, after all.

* * *

He watched from the outside every weird reaction of Ippo whenever Miyata would start (so seldom) to say something. Ippo would blush, smile timidly, gaze and listen intently as if he had to memorize Miyata's every words. 

Ichiro Miyata, oftentimes, appeared unfazed by Ippo's unabashed idolizing. It almost looked like he had gotten used to it. However, Sendo noticed, there were still times that Miyata looked discomforted and confused as if he hadn't already known that Ippo had been worshipping him ever since they met. It even reached the point where Miyata decided to exchange seat with Mamoru Takamura – an act that seemed too cute for an OPBF champion. Sendo just remembered his annoyance.

"Sendo-kun, mind if I eat your share?" And upon hearing those words from Takamura, Sendo immediately rejoined them and started with his food.

_ He smells too good for a boxer, too_, he thought and realized that he was actually sitting beside his obligatory enemy. _And eats too little for a man. I won't even want to spar with you._

* * *

The night ended smoothly. Nobody learned of Sendo's hate. Nobody had a clue except for Takamura who intentionally pulled Miyata and Sendo and forced them to walk with him leaving a disappointed Makunochi behind. 

"What are you planning this time?" Miyata asked, unashamed to reveal his pouting face; Takamura had known him since he was young.

"I just missed your company, that's all."

"And why am I here?" Sendo butted-in.

"Because the train station is already close," Takamura answered in a matter-of-factly manner.

Sendo suddenly remembered his situation. His home is a train-ride away.

"Yeah? So?" Sendo answered as if he had a plan, which there was none anyhow.

"So? You're staying at Miyata-kun's place!"

The announcement was made as if there were no other option. As if there were no but's allowed and it had just sealed the deal. Miyata couldn't help a what-the-hell expression on his face that, for the first time that night, Sendo felt a hint of worry. _Just a tiny bit_, he tried to assure himself.

"And who decided that?! You?"

"Come on, Ichiro-kun, you'd just let poor Sendo-kun here sleeping on the street?"

"Why not?"

Sendo swallowed thickly and Takamura sighed.

"Be a good host, Ichiro-kun. Sendo here is visiting from Osaka, you know?"

"I am not the birthday celebrant."

"But Ippo's got no room for one more person in their house."

"And why are you suddenly concerned? Take him with you, then!"

"I have scheduled sex tonight."

And it closed the topic.

* * *

It was in a tall apartment building where Ichiro Miyata was residing. Sendo reckoned that it was newly-built. The walls were still fresh and the hallway flooring still sounded crisp when he stepped on it. All the neighboring rooms were silent and only few lights were turned on along the hallway. It was already 12:30 midnight. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you," Sendo said, genuinely grateful this time, as he entered the unlit room and took off his shoes. _Maybe he isn't that bad_, he thought.

"As if I had a choice."

Sendo pouted and concluded that "Ichiro Miyata is a prick". Still, he had to be thankful he was admitted.

"I do not have a futon. Are you fine with just a blanket?"

"Yeah. Anything is fine."

"Well, it should be."

"Hey, you don't have to be so obvious, you know?"

Miyata just shrugged.

* * *

When Ichiro Miyata offered him tea, he decided to forget the guy's earlier surly remarks. He thought that ramen would also sound nice but judging Miyata's appetite from the recently concluded birthday party, he knew he had to wait for tomorrow to fill his already grumbling stomach. 

Sendo allowed his eyes to explore the room while Miyata busied himself heating water.

The room was almost empty. There were only a single bed, a three-foot drawer, a clothes rack where two denim pants and three polo shirts were hanging, and a low wooden table, which was right in front of him. Only the tiny kitchen seemed fully furnished.

And yeah, there was also a punching bag hanging behind him.

However, the room was neat. There were no scattered clothing materials on the floor. The floor itself was squeaky clean. And so was the table he just felt.

Aside from the punching bag and the boxing gloves hanging on the wall adjacent the bed, there were no other proofs that the owner of the apartment was a pro-boxer – the current OPBF champion.

To Sendo, Miyata's room looked like a sad room.

_ Perhaps, he just goes here to sleep._

And as if to prove that he's correct, Ichiro Miyata revealed that he actually _just sleeps here_.

"Oh? So you're really just practicing every single day?"

Ichiro Miyata just shrugged.

Finally, Sendo smelled the ramen served before him. His eyes almost popped out from surprise and he was not able to keep himself from shouting, "Ramen!" to which Ichiro Miyata just raised an eyebrow.

He wondered how Ichiro Miyata read his mind. He wondered if his hunger had been too obvious. But Sendo did not ask and Miyata did not feel the need to give an explanation.

Miyata searched for extra blankets and pillows at the three-foot drawer while Sendo happily ate. And when Sendo was done and Miyata automatically washed the dishes, Sendo concluded that, "Ichiro Miyata is not as insensitive as he looks."

* * *

When he heard the alarm clock, he ignored it and tried to resume sleeping. Instinct told him that the sun had not yet risen and that he had only slept for an hour. And when the alarm clock stopped before it could sound hysterical, he decided to check if Miyata resumed sleeping, too. 

But Miyata was sitting on his bed, head limply resting on the wall, and holding a mug. Sendo decided not to interrupt and observed the boy under the blanket.

Ichiro Miyata might look asleep but from the worm's eye view – where Sendo was, he was awake and thinking.

_ If Ippo were in my shoe right now_, Sendo mused, _what would he do? Perhaps, he'd get up and make an innocent inquiry. Perhaps, he'd leave this place thinking he's a nuisance (am I not, indeed?). Perhaps, he'd offer to make him milk or something. Or perhaps, he'd remain observing from this angle and wish in his heart that, somehow, he could manage to face Miyata and embrace him. _

Sendo bit his lip. The way Miyata looked right at that moment, sad and weary, would forever haunt him unless he'd do something right away.

"Yo," he called, and rose from the improvised bed. Miyata, in response, glanced at him looking a little surprise. "Can't sleep?"

"Did the alarm wake you up?" Miyata asked and mechanically reached for the little alarm clock and adjusted the setting.

"Yeah. But it seems like you haven't slept at all."

"I'm usually up this hour, that's why."

Sendo was sitting up now, his gaze fixed at the mug Miyata was holding. It was half-filled with already lukewarm coffee.

Miyata's hand were slimmer compared to a normal boxer. His fingers were long and bony; Sendo watched as they play with the mug's handle.

The mug, and those sculpted fingers were resting on his right leg. Good muscles were evident but the whole part itself was lean. Sendo remembered that it was the first thing he noticed about Ichiro Miyata the first time he watched his video. He wondered if it had anything to do with his footwork; after all, Miyata had been known for his beautiful footwork.

_ They look so frail, though. Maybe that's why it's easy for him to injure his legs_, Sendo thought, not realizing he was intently gazing at the said legs. Looking closer and noticing the finer body hair, he wondered which was better for a guy: smooth legs like that of Miyata, or hairy ones like his.

"What?" Miyata asked, breaking Sendo's thoughts.

Sendo smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"If sex would help you to sleep."

Then silence.

* * *

Some neighbor room's door opened and closed with a loud thug the time Sendo realized what he just said. 

"Fuck you!" Somebody shouted followed by a crashing metal, which was probably a trash can.

"Just kidding," Sendo finally said despite being confused himself. He did not intend to make jokes but he also did not know where those words came from. "Fuck you" echoed in his head.

Miyata only smirked, stood up to place the mug on the sink, and then returned to his bed.

More crashing metals were heard from the outside of the building. Some dogs barked. There was also a screeching of tires caused by sudden brake and somebody shouted, "Watch where you're going, damn it!"

"Not a bad idea," Miyata said as he lied on the bed and fully covered himself with blanket.

It was Sendo's turn to smirk. He was suddenly wide awake but he knew he had to force himself to sleep. "You really should watch your words," he advised before closing his eyes.

* * *

**END. **


End file.
